The Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace is the Government of the Covenant of Royal Blood. Here existing laws according to the consitution will be executed by the Ministerial Lords and recent situations are discussed. The Ministerial Lords may propose bills that are voted on by the Imperial Assembly. The Imperial Palace consists of the Lord Sovereign, the Electoral Princes as well as the Ministerial Lords of Foreign Affairs, Defence, Justice, Education & Technology, Health & Economy and the Mayor of the Faction Capital City. ''Lord Ambassador'' As Minister of Foreign affairs the Lord Ambassador’s task is to establish and manage foreign relations of any kind of the Covenant of Royal Blood towards other factions. He proposes and formulates international treaties concerning economical, technological and military exchange as well as political treaties (like non-agression-pacts and military alliances) joint military ventures (together with the Lord Protector) and declarations of war. Every change of an international treaty (alliance, NAP, war declaration and treaties to non-allied factions) has to be approved by the Imperial Assembly with an outright majority. The Lord Ambassador also gives his vote on Art.1 Sec. 3 of the Covenant Military Law. 1st government: King Rikki Harris II '''of the Planet of '''Yalora 2nd government: His Royal Highness, Head Mugwump of the delegation Connor Rubin '''of the Monarchy of '''Terravan 3rd government: His Royal Highness, Head Mugwump of the delegation Connor Rubin '''of the Monarchy of '''Terravan 4th government: Emperor elected Jan Brandt '''of the Aristocracy of '''Rothenfels (resigned). His Royal Highness, Royal House Master, The Benevolent and Grand King Miguel Sierra '''of the Kingdom of '''Terramar. (lord suffectus) 5th government: The Great Han Bobby St. Clair of the Constitutional Monarchy of Chosun 6th government: His Royal Highness Vincent Lyddon of the Constitutional Monarchy and the Parliamentary Democracy of Vinceicano ''Lord Protector'' As Minister of Defence the Lord Protector’s task is to protect the people and sovereignity of any member nation according to the Covenant Military Law. On that behalf he may use 1/3rd of all members military units combined in the Covenant’s Defensive Forces (CDF). His first obligation is to seek a peaceful outcome of any conflict. If this fails however, the Lord Protector may use any force necessary – bound to the humanitarian laws and the human rights – to protect endangered member nations. He is furthermore obliged to overview the training and equipment of the CDF as Head of the Covenant’s Military Academy and is entrusted with the Royal Intelligence Service (RIS). He may however delegate these tasks to subordinates. The Lord Protector may NOT declare war on other nations and/or factions. He may only propose such declaration of war to the Imperial Assembly. Such a proposal as any bill proposed by the Lord Protector needs an outright majority in the Imperial Assembly. The Lord Protector also gives his vote on Art.1 Sec. 3 of the Covenant Military Law. 1st government: His Royal Highness, the Highpriest, Supreme and Divine Ruler John Ray Arcilla '''of The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of '''Shaduwenian 2nd government: Emperor elected Jan Brandt '''of the Aristocracy of '''Rothenfels (acting officer) 3rd government: Emperor elected Jan Brandt '''of the Aristocracy of '''Rothenfels 4th government: His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Justin Spielman '''of the Great Empire of '''Pyravar 5th government: His Majesty, King Sarmed Aziz of The Islamic Constitutional Monarchy of Royalist Sarmenia 6th government: Shoguness Athena '''of the Supreme Union of '''Jovepenia ''Lord Magistrate'' As Minister of Justice the Lord Magistrate’s task is to define and uphold the law of the Covenant of Royal Blood according to the constitution. As Supreme Judge of the faction, the Lord Magistrate decides on internal legal matters and on trials concerning CRB members. All bills proposed by the Lord Magistrate need an outright majority in the Imperial Assembly. The Lord Magistrate also gives his vote on Art.1 Sec. 3 of the Covenant Military Law. 1st government: His Royal Highness, Royal House Master, The Benevolent and Grand King Miguel Sierra ''' of The Kingdom of '''Terramar 2nd government: Supreme Archon Alex Wood '''of the Sovereign Military Order of '''South Mrovia 3rd government: His Royal Highness, Royal House Master, The Benevolent and Grand King Miguel Sierra ''' of The Kingdom of '''Terramar 4th government: Czar Austin Bailey of the Holy Empire of Waffledum 5th government: His Royal Highness, King Hassan Hamid of The Kingdom of Awaroa 6th government: GIE Supreme Ruler and Magister, Emperor Justin Spielman '''of the Capital world of the Great Interstellar Empire '''Planet Pyravar ''Lord Director'' As Minister of Education and Technology the Lord Director’s task is to overview and propose adjustments of the educational standards of member nations. The Lord Director’s goal is to ensure an effective and competitively high standard of education within the whole faction. Furthermore the Lord Director patronizes the scientifical research process and reports advances of interest to the Imperial Palace. In association with the Lord Ambassador the Lord Magistrate establishes the scientifical exchange with allied factions to the benefit of the Covenant of Royal Blood. All bills proposed by the Lord Director need an outright majority in the Imperial Assembly. 1st government: His Royal Highness Dwight Eligius '''of the Empire of '''Draconia Red Dragon 2nd government: Archduke, Lord High Protector, Defender of the Realm Wesley Merris '''of the Principality of '''Andora 3rd government: Archduke, Lord High Protector, Defender of the Realm Wesley Merris '''of the Principality of '''Andora 4th government: Grand Emperor Matthew Schou of The Great Galactic Empire of Koeus 5th government: His Royal Highness, King Thomas Gabriel Biggs of the Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy of the Royalist Kingdom 6th government: His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor elected Jan Brandt '''of the Aristocracy of '''Rothenfels ''Lord Steward'' As Minister of Economy and Health the Lord Steward’s task is to overview tariffs, trade and commerce within the Covenant of Royal Blood as well to foreign nations and factions in association with the Lord Ambassador. The Lord Steward controls the common currency as well as the taxes that are imposed and collected by the faction. Furthermore the Lord Steward ensures the sanitary standards and the healthcare of the faction. In case of war, catastrophes and riots the Lord Steward gives and coordinates medical and humanitarian assistance for the needy. All bills proposed by the Lord Steward need an outright majority in the Imperial Assembly. 1st government: Empress Dilafruz Sultanova '''of the Galactic Federation of '''Fruzbeth 2nd government: High Duke Gideon Wong Cookieandmuffinlover '''of The Supreme Dukedom of the Royal States, '''High Gidia 3rd government: King Rikki Harris II '''of the Planet of '''Yalora 4th government: King Rikki Harris II of The Planet of Yalora 5th government: Grand Emperor Matthew Schou of The Great Galactic Empire of Koeus 6th government: His Royal Highness, the Highpriest, Supreme and Divine Ruler John Ray Arcilla of the Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of Shaduwenian ''Lord Governor'' As Mayor of the Faction Capital City the Lord Governor’s task is to govern the Faction’s Capital City. Since the Capital City is a place under no single nation’s dominion, but rather independent and only belonging to the Covenant of Royal Blood, the Lord Governor rules within this territory to the benefit of it’s citizen. The Lord Governor’s range of influence ends at the municipal border, he however manages every life and structure within the city. His bills of the Lord Governor need to be approved by the Imperial Assembly with an outright majority. 1st government: - - - 2nd government: Czarina Emily Kimball '''of the Kingdom of '''Sreidlos 3rd government: His Royal Highness, the Highpriest, Supreme and Divine Ruler John Ray Arcilla '''of The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of '''Shaduwenian 4th government: His Royal Majesty, King Austin Hagstrom Whipple of the Scottden Kingdom 5th government: The Sovereign King Curt Taylor of The Supreme Royal Sovereignty of Elcon (resigned)/ His Royal Highness, the Highpriest, Supreme and Divine Ruler John Ray Arcilla '''of The Great Holy Empire and Sacred Realms of '''Shaduwenian(lord suffectus) 6th government: The Right Hand of God Miguelito Antonio Rivera '''of the Principality of '''Hashashin Category:Government policy